Miranda - WHAT IF - Series one Episode six - DOG
by such fun
Summary: What if Miranda and Gary had managed to have a proper chat at the leaving party…? As per episode 5, this will be a couple of chapters, but not too long...
1. Chapter 1

**Miranda – What If – Series One, Episode Six "DOG"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

WHAT IF MIRANDA AND GARY HAD MANAGED TO HAVE A PROPER CHAT AT THE LEAVING PARTY…?

Gary was in a melancholy mood. The party wasn't as much fun as he'd hoped; well, not for him anyway. Everyone else seemed to be having a blast; perhaps they were glad he was going. Gary took a deep breath and shook himself; he was being stupid. He knew deep down that the real reason he felt so awful was because things had been left unresolved between him and Miranda. He watched her now; chatting to Tilly and laughing. He loved her laugh; so infectious. He couldn't help smiling at her now. He'd miss seeing her every day. Miss her coming into the restaurant and making his day. Miss being able to pop next door to the shop and surprise her with some freshly baked muffins…

Clive caught Gary's expression as he gazed at Miranda.

Clive – "Talk to her."

Gary – "What?"

Clive – "Talk to her. Or you could carry on ignoring the fact that you're in love with Miranda; that you have been for years; and the reason you've never met anyone else is because you can't ever get over your feelings for her. Up to you."

Gary – "I'm not in love with Miranda!"

Clive – "You keep telling yourself that. Won't make it true though."

Gary – "Clive!"

Clive – "Talk to her. Or you'll regret it."

Gary – "There's nothing to regret."

Clive – "Right. And if you come back from Hong Kong and find she's moved on to some other hunky chef; how will you feel then?"

Clive leaves Gary to chew over what he's said.

At first Gary is indignant. How dare Clive tell him what to do? It was none of his business!


	2. Chapter 2

**Miranda – What If – Series One, Episode Six "DOG"**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_At first Gary is indignant. How dare Clive tell him what to do? It was none of his business!_

But Clive's words slowly sank in. How would he feel if Miranda was with someone new? He would hate it; the thought of someone else by her side made him so jealous he could barely breathe. Ok. This was it. He'd speak to her; tell her… tell her that… tell her what?

Before Gary could decide what he wanted to say; Miranda was standing before him.

Miranda – "Hi!"

Gary – "Hi!"

Miranda – "Are you having a good time?"

Gary wanted to shout 'No; no I'm having a horrible time!' But that just wasn't him.

Gary – "Yeah. Except then I remember I'm leaving."

Gary notices Miranda's face fall momentarily.

Gary – "So. Dance with me?"

Miranda – "Oh; I'm not sure… "

Gary – "Come on! It's 'Billy Joel – Uptown Girl'; your absolute favourite!"

Miranda – "Ok."

Gary takes Miranda's hand and leads her to the centre of the restaurant where people are dancing. As they start to dance the music suddenly changes to a slow song and 'Dido – Here With Me' starts playing.

Miranda turns to escape but Gary catches her hand and pulls her towards him.

Gary – "Miranda… "

Miranda – "I don't tend to stay on the dance floor at the excruciating change of music!"

Gary – "Please."

Miranda catches the look in Gary's eyes and is surprised to see such emotion.

Gary – "I really have to talk to you Miranda; but let's have this one dance first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Miranda – What If – Series One, Episode Six "DOG"**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Gary – "I really have to talk to you Miranda; but let's have this one dance first."_

Miranda gives in and is pleasantly surprised at how natural it feels to be dancing with Gary; to be held in his arms, his very strong arms.

As the song progresses, Gary tightens his hold, bringing them even closer together; their faces almost touching.

The words of the song pierce Gary's thoughts…

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

… he knows he can't go to Hong Kong; not without Miranda.

Gary – (whispers) "Miranda?"

Miranda – (whispers) "Yes?"

Gary – "I'm having second thoughts."

Miranda – "About dancing?"

Gary – "No. About leaving."

Miranda – "Really? But your ticket is booked."

They stop dancing, but do not let each other go; they are unaware of anyone else in the room.

Gary – "Doesn't matter. But I have to know something."

Miranda – "What?"

Gary – "Do you feel the same?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary and Miranda gaze at each other, hardly able to comprehend how unbelievably easy this conversation was; the conversation they should have had months ago; years even.

The music has now changed to an upbeat dance song; but neither of them notices it.

Their friends at the party are starting to notice that Gary and Miranda are in the middle of the dance floor; standing completely still. Everyone stops dancing and stands transfixed; silently willing them to finally take the plunge and have that first kiss.

After a few more moments; Gary releases his hold on Miranda and automatically moves his hands to her hair; gently running his fingers through before his desire for her becomes overwhelming and their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

Their friends are stunned and delighted and after a few seconds they break into spontaneous applause and whooping.

Gary and Miranda break apart and stare around; embarrassed but very pleased.

Gary – "Back to yours?"

Miranda – "Definitely!"

Gary takes Miranda's hand and they leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miranda – What If – Series One, Episode Six "DOG"**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Gary takes Miranda's hand and they leave._

AT THE FLAT

Back at Miranda's flat, both are a little awkward, unsure of what to say or do. After a few moments; Miranda speaks.

Miranda – "Coffee?"

Gary – "Yeah, great. Thanks."

Miranda – "Um, have a seat."

Gary sits on the sofa. Whilst Miranda makes the coffee he sits in total silence. Miranda doesn't know what to say and is overcome with embarrassment; so she stays silent too.

Miranda brings the coffee over and sits down next to Gary on the sofa.

They drink the coffee in silence.

Miranda starts to panic. They'd taken the huge step of admitting their feelings for each other. They'd kissed; and what a kiss! Miranda felt her cheeks burn as she thought of it. But now what? Was Gary regretting it? Did he wish he'd never said he wouldn't go to Hong Kong? Would he blame her for missing this opportunity of a lifetime?

Before she had time to list any more doubts in her mind; Gary had taken her empty cup and put it down on the table next to his. He was now looking at her intensely; his eyes gazing into hers.

Miranda's panic disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. This was right. This was _meant_ to be. And it felt the most natural thing in the world as Gary kissed her again; this time much more slowly and gently. That second kiss lasted a very, _very_ long time.

Gary felt that he never wanted to be parted from Miranda again; not even for one night. But he didn't know if things were going too fast for Miranda; and he certainly didn't want to scare her off. He broached the subject tentatively.

Gary – "It's late… "

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary – "So…?"

Miranda kissed him once more. She tried to say a lot of things with that third kiss. But just to make sure he'd understood, she told him in one word the thing that she knew would make them both blissfully happy…

Miranda – "Stay."

**THE END**


End file.
